halo_rdffandomcom-20200214-history
General's Relationships
Due to the extensive amount of people General has encountered over the years all his relationships will be listed here to avoid uneccessary clutter. Violet Y'Uni General has long since forgotten that Y'Uni existed and would not know who she is if you brought her up to him. Unsurprisingly he wasn't close with his daughter ignoring her much the same way he did Draconus. Draconus General never payed much attention to draconus growing up, forgetting he was even there. It wasn't until much later during the events when draconus attempted to kill Zorona did he remember. General still cares little for draconus prefring to spend time with his other friends or other more interesting people. Zorona Jimmy General views JIMMY as a good friend of his and someone who's fun to be around thanks to their mutual enjoyment of insulting and belittling others. Aries Sargent General's pet and for a time one of his closest companions they've had an on and off relationship for a long time. having viewed him as a powerful warrior and exceptionally brilliant General gave Sargent the tools and training that he believed was needed. Never as black and white as master and pet General has always treated him as a friend and colleague whether sargent reciprocated the gesture or not. Due to their closeness and his talents General had assigned Sargent as one of the few instructors of his Spartan 5 program and one of the people he had deal with the construction of the suit. Dr. Halsey Master Chief Aztec Tanya "Rose" Rivers Blade-Edge Nightwing Ravenholm Finding Nightwing feasting on the corpse of what General would call a space whale was something he'd call a stroke of luck. Adding Nightwing, a dragon, to his spartan 5 program to train with a bunch of children was an...interesting decision to say the least. General would often use Nightwing to help train the others and spent plenty of time training Nightwing personally. They got along fantastically Nightwing respecting General's power and brutality while General was excited to just have a dragon presumably. Out of all the Spartan 5's General's relationship is still the strongest Despite all the others having turned on him. Shark Margaret Parangosky William Gaines Councilor Sekhmet Metuset Tidaca 75 One of General's best friends and the only one who actually would agree with that term an call him friend in return. their relationship is very much the same as with General's other closest friends though Tidaca 75 is far more willing to go along with, and stir up his own trouble. As he does General is usually bringing Tidaca 75 into whatever chaos he feels like doing and usually the two have a fun time but General's personality can get in the way even to someone as similar to himself that luckily is rather rare. On numerous occasions General has either gone too far or some other petty disagreement will rupture their friendship. Though even in those circumstances eventually the two will forget and resume their friendship as normal. Sam Miranda Keyes Vecter Jacob Keyes Avery Johnson Jake (Spartan-lV) The best and brightest of his failed Spartan-IV project Jake was general's favorite and the one who he had hoped would become the leader of the group. General spent a good amount of time training and teaching him what he would need to become a good spartan. Despite the failures of the other spartans he was training around this time he still believed that jake at least would survive and succeed leading general to be dissapointed after jake went missing after his last mission. Jake Keyes Alphonse Elric General treats al as if he was a talking trashcan. Despite that he barely treats al as a person alphonse is general's favorite of the Elric brothers. Edward Elric Boto The 4th General from his brief interactions with thought that Boto the 4th was pretty okay but needed to go around causing more damage than he was doing. Boto The 7th Due to general not being in the know about the Boto reincarnation cycle he was taken aback by the sudden personality shift. Now he thinks that boto is cooler but a massive less combat capable dick. Thel 'Vadam Halfjaw Kimaree Thama Teller General doesn't really know who Teller is or what his deal is but because teller had told general not to mess around in his house general decided to torture and mock the old man as much as possible. Though general did not keep it up for long due to becoming bored after teller never tried to stop him or fight him. Cortana